


So bossy, Malfoy

by mee4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Bottom Draco, Draco is a slut really, Draco/Blaise fuckbuddy-relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco, Smut, Some Draco/Theodore in the beginning, Top Harry Potter, Topping from the Bottom, because there are no angst really, i guess, oh man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s twenty-three. Draco has lived good since the war. He’s rich, for one, that helps, he’s gorgeous for another which is definitely an advantage and he’s having a lot of really casual sex (even though not always<i> casual</i> casual) for a third. He has the Manor and a flat in London. Everything is settled really.<br/>And then he meets Harry. </p><p>Or the one where Draco and Harry sleeps together and then Draco can't seem to stop them from repeating the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So bossy, Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> I have a small Drarry-prompt, [she](http://evilqueenofslytherin.tumblr.com/) said.  
> Sure thing, I said.  
> I want porn without plot, she said.  
> Always fun to write, I said.  
> Please, also give me this, she said.  
> You’re demanding a 10k+ fic, I said.  
> And this, she said.  
> Fine, I said. 
> 
> Okay, it didn’t become a 10k+ fic but you know, niceties. It was so much fun writing this, because I think it's a bit out of what I usually write, not just because there is quiet a lot of sex, but the writing itself is more... raw. It has a lot of curses and it kind of interacts with you a bit more than I usually like to express myself so it was really enjoyable! Hope you like it too!
> 
> I highly appreciate feedback and you are also more than welcome to point out spelling or grammatical errors since English isn't my first language.

It’s not often Draco Malfoy feels stupid, but when he falls into bed with Nott for the third time in the past six months, he really feels genuinely stupid. Because the boy is not even very good, he doesn’t do as Draco wants him to and when he puts his hands on Draco to move him faster, Draco’s lips curl into an angry pout and he snarls:

“I thought you understood the terms that comes with fucking with me, Nott.” Nott first looks at him, like he’s challenging him and Draco stops moving all together. If this is going to be some sort of power of wills, Draco will leave him without as much as a second glance. They stare for just a couple of seconds before Nott sighs a little.

“You’re the boss,” he says in surrender, fingers going soft around Draco’s hips and Draco starts to move again and keeps the slow rhythm he had started earlier. Because even if Nott might want to go faster, Draco too for that matter, Draco wants him to know that he’s not in charge here. Draco is. He likes to take command, he likes to be the one who sets the pace. The guys he has fucked has probably never encountered a more topping bottom then him and they never, probably, will, Draco has mastered the art form. It is something that doesn’t seem to be a very frequent phenomenon, at least not where Draco is fooling around. He does occasionally bottom-bottom but can never be still or just let himself be manhandled. It isn’t his thing.

Like he said, he does’t fuck Nott very often. It’s just been more than he should’ve. He’s a bit too much of a “me-me-me”-person and beyond the fact that he sometimes conveniently forgets about Draco’s stance regarding who picks the speed, Draco always has to remind him that there’s two people in fucking otherwise Nott should just keep to masturbating. He’s a real ass even as Draco provides him with ass. Fucker.

Draco makes himself come before Nott does, just to spite him. They’re _never_ sleeping together again.

He’s twenty-three. Draco has lived good since the war. He’s rich, for one, that helps, he’s gorgeous for another which is definitely an advantage and he’s having a lot of really casual sex (even though not always _casual_ casual) for a third. He has the Manor and a flat in London. Everything is settled really. He do work and that’s just because he feels like he can’t really fuck all days long. Sometimes his ass actually needs a break. If he could, he would fuck all the time though, it’s so much more enjoyable than sorting papers at the Ministry.

Young, is what he is, young and he actually gets to enjoy it. He upholds a kind of up tight persona at work as much as he can but sometimes he just _can’t_ , you know? He cannot hold a conversation with people he finds boring, how much he tries, he just slips into a version of himself that really doesn’t fucking care and he has no filter when he’s that person. He just says mean shit and rains on everyone’s parade and when he goes back into being “sophisticated Malfoy”, he doesn’t even care to apologise for his behaviour. He might still be a little bit childish, but who cares? Sue him. He has enough money to bankrupt your ass with great lawyers.

Blaise and Draco has never really cared to define themselves. As a couple, will say, Draco is totally out and about, poof through the roof, gay in the- you get it. Not that they are a couple either, more like fuck-buddies if Draco now must put it into words. They sleep around and they sleep with each other. It’s even pretty regularly. It’s not like they’re in love or anything, they just know what they get when they meet up, because how many times have they shagged now? Too many times to count. So when Blaise is just suddenly at his front door, grinning and biting his lip, it isn’t like Draco is surprised; he just hauls him in and they’re kissing feverishly even before the door is closed. They’re naked before they reach the bed and Draco rides him before they’ve even said a word. It’s what they do. Knock, fuck, come, leave. Mostly, sometimes there’s talking. Not very often and Draco finds it… liberating. High class men usually wants to talk before fucking, something that Draco has never really been into. Sucks for him to be into those sorts of men.

Blaise has always been the best kisser in the bunch too. He knows where to put his tongue in Draco’s mouth (as deep down as he fucking can) and he knows how to **not** knock their teeth together and he knows just how to angle his head so that their lips really melt together. A quiet voice asks in the back of his head if this is what love looks like and he bites down on Zabini’s lip and the groan he gets is enough to shush the chatter.

There is exactly one gay-bar in the whole of Britain. Magical-gay-bar, that is. Because Draco does not intend to sleep with no-magic folks, no thanks. There are apparently things you have to put on your dick if you do because you can’t work spells and there are drying cum everywhere when you’ve finished and it takes that someone actually has lubricant _with them_ for there to be some. Like. Okay, he might have tried it. Once. Four times, but common, who even wants to go through that when you can just have your other wand at the ready, imiright? So he goes to _Cupid_ , which is the worst name in the history of gay-bars, but it delivers at least some sort of regular crowd that isn’t Muggles and he usually finds suitable men that very much likes to sleep with him. After they’ve bought him a few drinks, chatted him up, flirted and said things in his ear that their mothers would faint at. When they leave, Draco always pushes them into the wall of the bar to steal their tongue for a moment and it riles them up enough to just _follow him_ when he drags them away by the hand. He has mastered that trick too.

Everything is bright and easy and he screws around like there’s no tomorrow. Who the hell knows, there might not be. The war has been over for nearly six years but the green house effect is in full spin, there’s a guy who looks like a seriously ugly blow-up-doll that’s running for president in the States and people are still spending money on useless devices. (He does catch the Muggle-papers sometimes just to see what fuckery they’re up to.)

And then he meets Potter. Well, okay, he has _met_ Potter before, they went to school at the same time, they work in the same offices, but he’s never met Potter in a dark, glimmering bar with very, very few straight guys or women. He hates Harry still, of course, but the scene in _Cupid_ hasn’t changed very much lately and Harry might pass as handsome. If he took off his glasses and you know, put on a shirt that was _actually_ his size. Maybe, if he just took it off. There are a lot of things Draco would like to tell Potter, not just dirty thing - even though there are many of them - and not just mean thing - because, for real, there are a hell of a lot of those too - but things like _thank you for saving my life_ and stuff like that. Gratitude and that sort of bullshit. He never fucking in his life will, but he would like to. So he flirts instead. Harry’s being a fucking wonderful flirt-object and Draco thinks Potter’s naive for a very long time. It’s not until Potter asks him what the bet is about that he understands that Potter has a little more in his brain than Draco had anticipated, even if there really are no bet.

Which is what he tells him, after buying him a third shot and gulping down one with him, and Potter doesn’t believe him. There surly must be a bet, because otherwise Draco Malfoy would never hit on _him_ , right? Well, good for Potter, sad for Draco, Draco is hitting on him without so much as a thought of it coming from anybody else. After the fifth shot, Harry actually believes him. That Draco is the one to buy the drinks tonight, Draco himself doesn’t even realise.

They fuck. In the _Cupid_ ’s bathroom. Draco has never done that before, like to think of himself as above that sort of activity but it’s hot and heavy and Draco is pressing down on Potter’s cock so hard that Potter almost stumbles over. They laugh about it and Draco can’t remember the last time he laughed during sex.

He doesn’t really remember the sex either. He drinks too much and he falls over four times - maybe, since he has forgotten - and he falls asleep in a bed that isn’t his own. When he wakes up, he panics. Harry bloody Potter’s bed is the one he wakes up in. Never in a million years had he thought that to be possible but there he is and he has definitely fucked the man too even if he has no remembrance of that actually happening. His arse knows though. The apartment is a drab. It’s a shack, it’s messy and it’s so _Potter_. It’s disgusting really. He leaves before Harry even has the chance to wake up. Wishes when he closes the door that Potter won’t remember a flying shit either.

He meets up with Pansy because there’s not very many people he would ever confess to that he’s forgotten that he shagged The Boy Who Lived. She’s bi and Draco suddenly wonders if that is what Potter is too. She grins, laughs smugly and demands to know every detail of the encounter before Draco even get’s to the second part of the sentence: _So I fucked Scarhead and I don’t remember it._ He thinks she enjoys herself a little too much already.

“You don’t remember shaggin’ it up with “ _The Chosen One"_? Then how do you know you did it?” Her tone not missing a single drip of laziness. She’s not really into the whole Potter-fanclub, either.

“I know I did. I remember Potter, drinking, coming and I woke up in his bed. Everything else is a blur.” Which isn’t exactly true, because he has started to remember Harry’s voice in his ear when he said that everything felt so amazing and that Draco was gorgeous and Draco didn’t really want to tell her that. Best friends or not, no way he’d tell her that he’d liked it when _Potter_ whispered encouragements in his ear.

He tries not to dwell. It works for about four days, which is the exact amount of days that he doesn’t see Potter. But then he does. Again. Not in a crowded bar where there are only gay men around and arousal seeping out of everyone’s pores and beer is flowing and la musica turns you on. No, he sees him in an almost empty cafeteria room in the Ministry and he remembers suddenly that Potter had tucked him into bed when they arrived at his apartment. Draco had just figured that they’d gone another round and fallen asleep. Apparently, not the case. Fuck. He needs water. Which actually is the reason for him to have come into the cafeteria in the first place, so why shouldn’t he just go get it? Because Potter is standing right there and there are two other people in the room as far as Draco can tell and if they leave, he will fuck Harry on the counter without even hesitating. So he hesitates outside the door instead. Waits and bides his time. Potter doesn’t leave. Screw him (yes, please), Draco thinks when he sits down, two tables away from their other co-workers. Draco stands outside for another minute before seeing himself defeated, no one is going to leave, and he strides in with the blankest expression he can muster. It’s hopefully enough. He doesn’t look at Potter, he doesn’t acknowledge the other two either. Just grabs a glass, gets his water and bails the fuck out of there before he accidentally drops his pants.

It’s humiliating, that is what it is. That he wants to shag Potter again. _Potter_ could have gotten those feelings instead, wanted to get hot and heavy with Draco once more and Draco would’ve just turned him down with a up twist of his nose and a condescending glare. It would’ve been easy. But Draco wants to sex him up again, one more time so he can remember that it wasn’t actually as good as he thinks that it was (because he can’t remember everything really, just some snippets here and there). Draco decides that he can fuck Harry _one_ more time, that he will. Just so he knows it’s not all that… _good_.

“So now we’re not ignoring each other?” Potter asks, voice smooth as honey and it’s weird because Harry isn’t sweet talking like that. He’s blunt and asks personal questions. But since Draco is trying to get their clothes of in a storage locker, he kind of gets a free pass. They’re both doing tings they aren’t really their trademarks. He finally manages to get Harry’s shirt open and his own pants flies down on the floor and he just wants, right now.

“On your knees,” Draco demands and Harry grins.

"Wow, so bossy, Malfoy." Draco smirks. Harry can call him whatever he likes at the moment but bossy is really a thing he wouldn’t even mind on a normal day. And he does get on his knees without even having to be told twice or pushed so Draco doensn’t comment.

Fucking is one thing. Harry could’ve practically been a virgin, like, with dudes, when he fucked Draco because there isn’t sooo much difference from fucking a woman, Draco has tried (once and it was the most scaring thing ever - worse than the few times he’s topped a man) (and since Draco was mostly really doing the fucking) but the way that Potter’s sucking cock tells him that he definitely has done that before. More than once. Suddenly he wants to know who. If Draco has fucked them too. If they’ve shared the same men. Did Potter fuck them before or after Draco did? Did they do in the same month? Same week? Day? The thoughts shudder away when Harry applies a little more pressure and twists his tongue a littler further down. Draco moans and grabs a fistful of Harry’s hair which makes Harry whimper around his cock and now _Draco_ is shuddering.

Draco is a slut, he admits it, he picks up a lot of random, rich, and hot dudes. And of course, Harry is none of those things. Or wait, didn’t he have quite a lot of money? It doesn’t matter, he still doesn’t know how to _use_ it. But Harry’s got some sort of _thing_ for praising in bed (or wherever they are really) and Draco really can’t say no to _that_. How much he knows he’s fucking good and good at fucking, he can’t get enough of Harry telling him so. So he ends up fucking him. Again and again. A lot. Wherever he can, whenever he can and Potter never says no. Not even when they’re in the bathroom of the Ministry and there is actually someone else in the stall next to them, he just keeps sucking Draco with a precision that Blaise has only ever managed to learn before. And Draco bites the inside of his cheek to not gasp Harry’s name when he comes.

He talks to Pansy and he calls their constant fucking “the honeymoon”-phase and realises that it sounds like a relationship status, right there. He continues before he can think any further on the subject, says that it will blow over (comments of Harry blowing him definitely doesn’t reach his lips) and then Potter will be the same kind of boring guy he’s always been, hero-complex and all.

But it doesn’t. They keep shagging and they even decide to meet up. Harry actually asks if Draco is coming over tonight? And Draco says that he will. Without trying to pick up someone else first. It’s a Friday night and he just made plans with Potter. To be with him, in his flat, to screw and to lay in the afterglow and not having to leave. Because that is what happens. There is laughter too. It’s a Friday night and Draco is staying in.

Draco doesn’t realise that he’s screwed before it’s way too fucking late. That him and Potter are falling the fuck in love. He tries, really tries so hard not to. He has been seeing onlyPotter, _possibly dating_ him, without really realising it and when he thinks about it, he can’t really remember the last time he screwed anyone else. He freaks. He fucks around with as many guys as he can manage in a week, because he must find it in one of them, the things he’s found in Potter. It turns out to be an unbelievable eleven guys that he squeezes in, Nott and Blaise included, and none of them can fuck the thoughts of Potter out of him. Not even Blaise with his stabbing tongue and glorious moans and the fact that he really knows his way around Draco’s body. It doesn’t work and Draco is pissed about it. He thinks that Potter at least can put up a fight every once in a while, so that he isn’t so bloody accessible. But no. Potter must always be up for sex and Draco is also always up for sex. Two natural forces combined and evened out, one fuck at a time. Great.

Draco used to be the embodiment of wild and crazy, in a sophisticated way of course, and now he has reduced himself into monogamy and staying in instead of going to the club and he’s started to become one of those boring people that he can’t talk to. But he isn’t boring. He isn’t bored. Potter is untamed. Draco can have them fuck in an alleyway and Potter will just string along. He will push Draco of the bed and wrestle him till they can’t breath because they're laughing, just because Draco comments that Harry’s blow jobs aren’t that great (he proceeds to kiss Draco boneless and then show Draco that he’s wrong, which he really is) and he keeps surprising Draco with all the things he wants to _do_ , wants to _try_. He’s not boring at all. And then Draco gets scared.

It's in the middle of fucking. Of course it has to be. But Draco has found himself on his knees, face in the mattress and Potter is thrusting into him. Draco is just _taking it_ and he realises the he _likes it._ He never likes it like this. There is a stream of words falling from Harry’s lips and they reach Draco’s ear where they go straight to his dick. A dick he can't touch because he would fall over and a dick that is aching for release and Draco doesn't even mind. He likes it when Harry is giving him like this, he likes all the things he's saying, he likes Harry. He manages not to panic at that just because then Harry is coming inside him and it’s the best feeling and Potter is stroking his dick now but he doesn't have to. He would've come anyway, desperately stupid thoughts or not.

It's not often that Draco Malfoy feels stupid, but when he realises that he's not falling in love with Potter, he _is_ in love with Potter, he feels unbelievably stupid. Why has he let himself do that? Why would he fall in love with anyone and let alone Potter? That wasn't how things were supposed to go.

Maybe Harry is a little bit in love with him too. Because when Draco mutters _I need to go_ , sitting with his back against the head board but doesn't move, Harry straddles him, cups his face, kisses him sweetly.

“Stay,” he says like he means it, “I'll cook you something?” It wouldn't be the first time he does.

“Sod off, Potter,” he says and pushes him off. “Don't get your hopes up, we're not dating.” He needed to say it. Just to make it clear. Harry looks hurt from where he's now sitting when Draco has gone up and turned around.

“Yeah, it's not like we've been doing exactly that since October,” he answers after a sigh and Draco can't but stare at him. They've been screwing... since August. Harry shakes his head and goes to put in his pants.

“Hate to break it to you, but I literally fucked a dozen guys last week and only one of them were you.”

“I never said we were a couple. Or exclusive.” And with that it sounds like _Harry_ fucked a dozen guys last week too and maybe he has for all Draco knows and maybe he have been this whole time and it's such a _terrifying_ thought and Draco looses it. He stalks up and grabs the shirt Potter is trying to put over his head and he crashes their bodies together. Kisses him possessively because if Potter fucked someone else, Draco is going to make sure that it isn't what he is going to think about ever wanting to do again. He is going to think of Draco and that is that. Tentative is a word Draco has never explained himself with, but that is what Potter is at the moment. Like he doesn't understand that he's _Draco’s_ and that Draco has to show him that, right now and that he should not be wearing any pants. Draco makes sure he doesn't wear anything. Manhandles him as he pleases and Harry, as per usual, let's himself be manhandled. Draco thinks he's ready to go right away, it wasn't too long ago they fucked last, so he pushes Harry inside him without further ado. He's not ready. It's too tight and it's burning and Harry is clasping at his thighs like he can't handle it but Draco just keeps going.

“Tell me this is good,” he demands and Harry does. Twice. With words and then groans and clawing nails.

“Tell me you like it,” he continues and Harry just keeps repeating the words Draco wants him to say.

“Tell me I'm good.” It’s not what he'd planned to say but he wants to hear it anyway. Harry manages to sit up as he answers, wrapping his arms around Draco and hides his face in his chest. Draco slows down the pace.

“You're great,” he says in a panting voice, “you're amazing, you're so bloody good, you're…”

“Tell me you want me to fuck you senseless.” Draco pulls himself up until he almost slips off and waits till Potter answers.

“I want you to fuck me senseless.” Then he pushes down, all the way down and up again, just barley having Potter inside still.

“Tell me you don't want to fuck anyone else.” He fucks down before Potter has even answered completely.

“I don't want to, _unf_ , fuck anyone else.” Harry looks up at him and continues:

“I haven't fucked anyone else in six months.” Draco doesn't stop or wait or tease or even tries to, after that. He just asks one more thing. With his arms around Potter’s neck and as their breaths hitches and their eyes meet.

“Tell me you're mine.”

“I'm yours,” Harry answers without missing a beat.

Draco has never done the boyfriend charade. There haven't been anyone he's ever wanted to do that with. He and Blaise dated a while in school but they liked the fucking a lot better than the talking so they kind of stopped with the words. Every other guy there has ever been after that, hasn't even crossed Draco’s mind as potential partners other than fuck buddies. Most of them didn't even get that far. He's a free spirit and he's down to fuck if you're hot enough. He hasn't dated in years and now apparently has for over three months. Without realising it and without knowing exactly when it changed from just hooking up to actual dating. He think it might have been that time when they went to dinner before. That was October. Not that they're a couple, boyfriends, no, they aren't but… but Draco thinks that maybe they actually are? Harry lays on the bed again, Draco on his chest and he's petting Draco’s hair. It should be condescending. It's not.

“Tell me you're in love with me,” Draco whispers and clings onto him. Now or never.

“I'm in love with you.” Draco doesn't say it back.

He pretty much refuses to say it back for a long time. _It isn’t real_ , he tells himself as he goes shopping with Potter for food this week. _It’s never going to last_ , he tells himself as Potter sleeps over at his place for the eleventh night in a row. _It’s just a stupid crush_ , he tells himself as they stay up talking one night till the sun comes back up in the morning. _It’s just fucking_ , he tells himself after having met Potter’s family for brunch at the Burrow. _It’s just casual_ , he tells himself as he cuddles up to Harry on the Weasley’s couch. _It’s not love_ , he tells himself whenever he gets the urge to say it out loud.

Potter uses the words at times. Not often, just here and there, but when he does, it’s usually just before he falls asleep. Like he needs Draco to know it before he’s unconscious. He doesn’t get upset over the fact that Draco doesn’t say it back and Draco wonders why that is. Surely, there is expectancy into saying those little words, aren’t there? But Potter just smiles to himself and looks happy without ever looking at Draco like he either wants nor needs to say them back. He still can’t and they have seen each other for over a year.

It’s been twelve months of the best sex Draco has ever had. They’ve maybe dropped a bit in the quantity since the beginning, but really, they’ve amped up the quality enough that it doesn’t matter. They still fuck in every place they can, not very many new places exactly because they’ve pretty much covered all the bases now, but Draco drops by Harry’s office and gives it to him on the desk and Harry sucks Draco’s cock in the bathroom of the restaurant they’ve gone to and they make each other come just by licking each other one time, on the floor of Draco’s kitchen floor. And they talk. It’s easy and Draco can’t find it in him to just stop, even though a lot of his thoughts wanders towards that at times. That what he has with Potter isn’t sustainable and it’s going to break eventually.

They fight for the first time after nearly one and a half year. Draco is surprised they haven’t before but he isn’t at all surprised when it happens. There is screaming and shouting and things being thrown. It’s like always when they do something. It’s not half-assed, it’s all or nothing. Harry cries. It’s a sight Draco has seen very few times, he can count them all on his left hand and they have always been in the mist of conversations about scars Potter bears with him inside his head from his childhood and teenage years. Never has Draco been the reason before. It strikes him a little, but then Potter is throwing him a fit through the tears and he bites the bait and starts his own yelling again. Afterwards, none of them really remembers what they were fighting about.

They end up tongue-fucking each others mouths and practically rip the clothes of their bodies and proceeds to have the absolutely most desperate and _hard_ sex they’ve ever had. All teeth and slamming and there is nothing about it that’s soft or gentle. At some point, Harry starts to whisper _I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ and Draco all of a sudden says it too, repeatedly because now, when it’s over, he finally admits that he doesn’t want it to be. He’s turning twenty-five next week and he just wanted to go out in the evening and have a good time with a couple of lads and then come home and spend the night propped up against Potter. Now that’s not going to happen. Now, there is a lot of things that is never going to happen. And he thinks about all the things that’s never going to happen _again_. When Harry’s making _those sounds_ and he realises that it’s the last time he’ll ever hear them. He barley manages to come because his thoughts are so clouded. He does though. One last time before they inevitable are breaking up.

“So that’s it, huh?” They lay splayed on their backs on the mattress of Harry’s bed, post-coital and they’ve just begun to breathe normally. They’re not really touching, they’re gross with sweat and Draco doesn’t want to have to leave. He just wants, really pathetically, to cuddle up and pretend that nothing is or ever was wrong.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Harry actually have the indecency to look like he doesn’t understand shit. Draco shoots his arms up in the air like Potter is stupid, he is stupid. He flails a hand around as if to indicate _we, us, this_ because he can’t say it.

“Draco, that wasn’t break up sex. That was _make up_ sex. Unless-” There is just a wave of emotions crashing down on him then, because of course there is nothing to “unless” about. Harry wants to be with him and Draco wants to be with Harry. No “unless”, no “despite”, no second guesses. And Draco is so relived he doesn’t even know that he’s saying something before he does.

“I love you,” he blurts. Then he kisses Harry, just so that he doesn’t have to see his facial expression to that revelation.

It isn’t over. It never fucking was. Harry tells him that they just fought, that they probably will some day again and that doesn’t mean they have to quit each other because of it. If they want to, they should, but Draco peppers him with pecks all over his face and says that he doesn’t want to. He feels all sorts of sappy and makes Harry suck his cock just to prove that he’s not turning into a romantic. No. He’s still wild.

He’s wild enough that he asks Potter to move in with him. He’s so freaking untamed that he buys Potter cute little gifts every once in a while for no reason other than that he wants to. He’s so crazy that he tells Potter he loves him thirty-seven times one day just because he can. He still parties some nights and there might be a moment or two when he finds himself dancing a little to long with someone or agrees to them buying him a drink or not pushes them away when they lean over to whisper in his ear, but Potter always strides up and acts all possessive and the people eventually leave. Harry has them fucking as soon as he can when stuff like that happens, like he needs to prove that Harry is Draco’s and Draco is Harry’s. Like he thinks Draco would ever fuck someone else, despite the fact that he knows that Potter can do it better. That’s never going to happen.

One day he feels so _boring_ that he catches Potter just when he comes through the door to their apartment and fires him up with his lips on his neck and tongue in his mouth and Potter isn’t complaining when he’s still wearing pretty much all of his clothes while Draco sucks his cock. He whimpers. Draco is never going to be dull. He makes them shag on the dinner table. Just for good measure.

“You stay still,” Draco commands when he’s about to push Harry inside and Harry completely stiffens underneath him. He loves it when he does that. Just listens to what Draco want him to do and does it without ever having to be told twice.

“Always so bossy, Draco,” Harry notes with a shit eating grin.

“You love it,” Draco says after he snorts and it’s not even up for debate. Harry likes to get fucked even though he’s the one who’s topping and that is just the way Draco likes it. There has never been any questions to this arrangement. Draco begins to actually move. Harry’s grin turns into a soft smile and he starts caressing Draco’s chest with his palms.

“I love you.” Draco only rolls his eyes.

“Don’t get all sappy on me when we’re fucking, Harry,” he says and grabs a hold of Harry’s shoulders. He can be loving afterwards, if he wants to talk now, praise is the way to go.

“So bossy,” Harry says and Draco clenches around his dick to get him to shut up. It works with utter perfection. (Even though he doesn’t really stay quiet.) Draco does whisper that he loves him too when they’re spooning in their bed afterwards though. Harry hugs him tighter, gets all types of whiny and needy and he begs Draco to say it again. So Draco does.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a podfic in the future.
> 
> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
